


[Podfic of] KUNIMI, SOBS WHISPERER

by the24thkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: “Kindaichi is a very sensitive young man,” Kunimi says. “I’m sure we’ve all been moved, emotionally, by our upperclassmen’s looks.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [KUNIMI, SOBS WHISPERER](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300891) by [psidn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psidn/pseuds/psidn). 



 

** **

**Length:**  13:34

**Download link:** [here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KUNIMI%20SOBS%20WHISPERER.mp3), with thanks to paraka  

 

**Reader's notes:**

 

If there was ever a story that called for voices, it's this one, and as you might imagine, I had a ridiculous amount of fun with it. Please feel free to picture me cackling in delight both while recording and while editing. As a very...sensitive...person, I do somewhat relate to this fic. I too have been moved, emotionally, by the Seijou third years' ~~looks~~ character development.

Incidentally, I just rewatched the episode where Kunimi has to speak for Kindaichi because Kindaichi is crying too hard. With this story in mind, it is even more glorious. Thanks to the author for a) being hilarious and b) letting me record this.

 

P.S. why are there so few official pictures of Kunimi and Kindaichi

 

P.P.S. why am I complaining I love this manga panel


End file.
